


Lost Memories

by Starysky205



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Manycharacters, Other, someOCs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2676194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starysky205/pseuds/Starysky205
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camila Benterwide doesn't know who she is or why she's the way she is, the only thing she knows is that she lives longer than normal, but that could change when she meets Arthur, a person that, like her, can live longer than normal; when he tells her that she might be a country, will the world live to tell the tale?</p>
<p>((If you see this or any other of my works on E-Books DO NOT download them, I gave no permition for them to be shown))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Conversations in italics are in German

Germany had been beautiful as far as Camila had visited but now was the time for the tourist to change the scenery and go to a new place, so would've been the fate of our traveling protagonist had it not be for the storm that had decided to arrive at Berlin at the worst time possible, also known as the time where she was due to take her plane to London after having visited all she wanted from this side of europe in her odd traveling schedule, at least for now  
  
Now since there was quite a storm it would come as no wonder that the plane wouldn't be able to fly until it's over, knowing this, Camila approached the airport departing table to ask when exactly the plane would leave or if it would leave that day at all, if they told her she would have to wait a day then she'll find a place to spend the night. When she got there she had to wait for the assistant that was helping another assistant with something, bored she let herself overhear the conversation between yet another assistant and an obviously pissed of passenger that, like her, had been caught here by the storm  
  
As interesting as this person appeared to her, Camila knew better than to get involved in other people's business and returned her attention to the front, just in time to see one of the workers approaching her [i]  
  
" _Hello, how may I help you?_ " asked the assistant  
  
"Sorry, could you repeat that?" asked Camila  
  
The woman sighed, Camila had to held the little smile that was threatening to come out, she did know German but she liked speaking in English better, besides the reactions were priceless  
  
"Can I help you with something?" asked the assistant  
  
"Yes, could you tell me when is the flight to London leaving?" asked Camila  
  
With a firm nod the woman moved to a nearby computer and started tipping, now the she had no distractions she could feel a gaze on her, now having it been any other person they would turn arround, but Camila it's a little different. Using all her will power she ignored that tiny voice in her head that told her to turn arround and see if someone was actually watching her, and instead focused on the faint lines in the table she was in front of, if she concentrated enough she could make shapes out of them [ii]  
  
Luckily the woman returned to where she was with an apologetic smile, Camila didn't really understand this, it wasn't like the woman would tell her anything she didn't already know  
  
"Sorry miss but all flights have been cancelled and wont leave until tomorrow" said the assistant  
  
"That's alright, I understand" said Camila  
  
Having said that she left the table to get out of the airport and try to get somewhere to stay for the night, of course since she has the luck of a cat floating on a piece of wood in the middle of the ocean [iii] she bumped into someone, being that her brain was still working in English she instantly reacted in said language  
  
"I'm terribly sorry, I wasn't looking" said Camila  
  
She looked up to meet with emerald-green eyes below oversized eyebrows and ravish blond hair. Ever had that feeling that you've seen someone before, that's what both of them felt when their eyes crossed, and the world seemed to freeze  
  
"It's okay" he said  
  
She gave a slight nod and then kept moving to the exit, a depressing feeling filled the blond, it was a known feeling too, something he had felt many times; it didn't quite have a name and he really wished he wouldn't feel it so much, his fists clenched and he turned arround  
  
"Wait" he said  
  
Camila stopped and turned arround, almond green eyes filled with curiosity  
  
"You just asked them about your flight, didn't you?" he asked  
  
She smiled at him and let go of her suitcase's handle and crossed her arms  
  
"English?" said Camila  
  
It was more of a statement than a question, even with the questioning tone, he scowled  
  
"Do you have a problem with that?" he asked annoyed  
  
She chuckled and denied with her head before looking at him with a small smile  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you but all planes have been cancelled until tomorrow" said Camila  
  
She then turned arround once more and grabbed her suitcase  
  
"If that's all then I'll be leaving" said Camila  
  
"Uhm, actually... I know a place that would have rooms, since you helped me out..." he said  
  
She turned half way and raised an eyebrow at him, her black ponytail moving with her, the look she gave him was that of someone who knows the world, then her eyes softened and she turned arround completely  
  
"Well then, what are we waiting for? Lead the way!" said Camila smiling


	2. Hotel room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: this chapter contains extreme randomness, any similarity with reality is mere coincidence  
> I kind of got exited, so yeah... don't expect chapters this long from me very soon  
> Also does anyone else think that the title is a bit... you know~

Arthur glanced at the girl on his left who kept her eyes ahead with a calmed look on her face, until she suddenly stopped  
"Is there anything the problem?" she asked  
This got him out of his thoughts and he stopped too a few steps ahead, he looked at her in confusion and she sighed  
"You've been staring at me for a while, you know?" she accused frowning  
"Uhm... well I was wondering" said Arthur  
"Yes?" she asked  
"How can you be so calmed when you are with someone you don't know?" asked Arthur  
This had been in his mind pretty much since they left the airport, he had offered his umbrella since it was pouring outside but they got wet anyway. She then smiled at him  
"Because I can tell that you mean no harm" she said  
He raised an eyebrow at her answer, he really didn't know whether to think she was really brave or really stupid, maybe both  
"And what if I were?" asked Arthur  
She stopped, a few steps distancing them, he stopped as well and before he could open his mouth again a blade was pointed to his neck  
"You shouldn't underestimate me eyebrows~" she said smirking [i]  
He swallowed hard feeling tense, she stared right into his eyes almost as if she could see his soul and for a moment he was scared, but then her eyes softened as did her expression, the knife disappeared as quickly as it had appeared  
"But like I said, you're no threat to me, and I'd hate to have to spill innocent blood" she said  
She then turned arround once more and Arthur let go a breath he didn't know he was holding, he moved as well trying to keep up with her  
"So... where to now?" she asked  
He sighed and hurried his steps, she glanced at him sideways with a small smile  
"Don't go taking the lead if you don't know where you're going" said Arthur  
"Sorry~" she said smiling sheepishly  
He sighed again, it was wierd but there was something about this girl that was incredibly familiar to him, almost like he knew her all his life, which was rather impossible since his life had been a rather long one, then he glanced at her just in time for her to glance at him, emerald-green looked into almond-green for a moment before both of them returned their sights back to the front at the same time  
"You know... we never introduced each other properly" she suddenly said  
Arthur looked at her and was met with a serious gaze, he did realize they hadn't but had brushed it off due to the fact that it was rather improbable for them to meet again, she let out an annoyed sound  
"Well then, I'm Camila Benterwide" she said  
The name sounded familiar but then again it was a rather simple name, the way she pronounced it made it obvious that it was Spanish though the surname was obviously German, for a person to have such a mix in their names... she couldn't be from there, could she?  
"Arthur Kirkland" said Arthur testing it  
"Nice to meet you" said Camila smiling at him  
But her english lacked the normal Spanish accent, at first he had thought she was from an english speaking country, but she definitely wasn't American [ii] as her English was more British; that place seemed as the only option but he had his doubts  
"Likewise" said Arthur  
She giggled a little, he couldn't help but smile a little as well, there was something about the girl that made her hard to get mad at  
Soon they arrived at the little hotel that Arthur had told her about, it was a rather small place but it would do for the night, they headed inside and asked for separated rooms  
"I'm sorry, we're short in rooms, but we do have one with two beds if that's okay" said the woman at the front  
They looked at each other, she raised an eyebrow at him and smiled  
"I don't see a problem, do you?" asked Camila in a teasing tone  
"If there's no other option" said Arthur  
"Then it's settled, we'll take that room" said Camila  
The woman nodded and handed them the key, Arthur took it and lead the way for a very amused Camila [iii], they soon reached the room and he opened the door letting her inside first  
"Aren't you a gentleman?" teased Camila  
Arthur rolled his eyes winning a chuckle from the black-haired girl, she left her purse on the bed nearby the window and then put her suitcase at the feet pulling out a bunch of clothes and a toothbrush  
"Do you mind if I use the bathroom first?" asked Camila  
"Go ahead" said Arthur  
She smiled and then disappeared behind the door, he sat on the free bed after leaving his own suitcase on the floor, he looked at the door and sighed, seriously... what in the world was he doing?  
"Stupid girl, always so full of herself" said a female voice  
Arthur looked at the other bed wearily, sitting there he saw a small woman-like creature dressed in grey and red with red hair and half-moon shaped wings, he recognized it almost instantly, a faery. Feeling the gaze it turned to look at Arthur silver-colored eyes reflected surprise but also annoyance  
"I can't believe she didn't notice you" it said  
"And you are?" asked Arthur  
She smirked at him before flying closer to him with an almost sadistic look on her face  
"The name is Antoinette Goldilocks, I'm that girl's personal fae" it said  
"I have you know that I do have a name" said Arthur  
"I could care less, I've never leaned that girl's name and I'm not learning yours either" it said  
He was going to say something when the noise of a door opening cut him, soon followed by a gasp  
"A... Antoinette" said Camila  
"Talking about the queen of Rome" said Antoinette  
Her eyes then moved to Arthur, who had been looking her way, and widened as her pale skin turned every single shade of red existent, and maybe a few mor. She opened and closed her mouth repeatedly, in a way that reminded Arthur of a fish, obviously fiddling with words so Arthur, being the gentleman he is, decided to talk instead  
"Don't worry, I can see her as well" said Arthur  
He didn't exactly know why he had decided on those words but when he saw her relax a little he knew he had said something right  
"Well... I guess this calls for an explanation" said Camila  
"You guess?" teased Antoinette  
"You'd better stay quiet, or else" said Camila  
"Fine, fine~" said Antoinette  
Camila then sighed and went to sit on her bed, Antoinette copied her by sitting at her side and Arthur just moved his eyes to the duo, ready to hear whatever she had to say and knowing full well that it would be a long nigh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [i] How are you not on either prison or a mental institute will remain always a mystery  
> [ii] You have no idea how it pains me to use this term, isn't there any other way to refer to people from the USA?  
> [iii] I think you're enjoying this way too much Camila


	3. Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does one have to rate amnesia?
> 
> Short chapter?

Camila shifted a little in her sit thinking of where to start, Arthur looked at her wondering if she had hyperactivity as she hadn't stopped moving somehow since they've met, she sighed again, something that seemed common in the black-haired, and looked to a nearby wall

"You see, I'm not very sure why she's here myself" said Camila

Arthur raised an eyebrow at this but decided not to ask seeing the worried look that Antoinette gave Camila without her noticing

"I woke up one day in a place near the ocean, I was all alone and I didn't have the sightless clue of where in the world I was, and being the child I was, I cried" said Camila

Arthur nodded, a place near the ocean? That was very specific, wasn't it? But figuring out her provenance wasn't the matter right now

"I cried for hours until Antoinette decided she had enough, she flew to me and started scolding me for disturbing the peace" said Camila

The faery crossed her arms, a obvious sign that she hadn't forgotten about that, which Arthur found odd since they didn't usually become one's company if they held a grudge with said person, then the look on Camila's face changed to a soft and endearing one

"I apologised of course, but she wouldn't budge, however there must had been something interesting about me because she suddenly asked what in the world I was" said Camila

"It was your aura" said Antoinette suddenly

Camila turned to her in confusion and surprise, the fae put on a serious face while looking at her side-wards

"You have an insane amount of magic, I've never felt something like it, at first I thought you were under a spell and decided to check on you to see the effects but the power never diminished and you didn't have any mayor problems besides your lack of memory" said Antoinette

"But I did talk with ghosts, still do" said Camila

"Anyone could be able to do that, humans just don't pay enough attention" said Antoinette

"I'm also kind of immortal, how is that anything but odd?" asked Camila

"Look, I already told you before that I didn't know what that was about, I just know that it doesn't have to do with your magic" said Antoinette

Arthur stared at them as they bickered, the engines of his brain working at high speed to make sence of all this new information, it sounded a lot like Camila was...

"A country" said Arthur

The other two stopped their discussion to look at him, both equally surprised and confused, the feeling of the two pair of eyes made Arthur snap out of his thoughts and cover his mouth, how foolish of him

"What do you mean?" asked Antoinette

"Nothing... don't mind me, i was thinking out loud" said Arthur

"You weren't" said Camila

Her face was filled with confusion, Arthur looked at her and saw something familiar in her eyes, they were the eyes of someone who had lived a long time and had seen a lot of things, Arthur concentrated on her and suddenly he saw it, the bright, almost blinding, light that Antoinette had called Camila's aura, only once had he seen an aura this bright

"It isn't something you should worry about, just a mere supposition" said Arthur

"Out with it Goldilocks" said Antoinette

Arthur frowned, he was starting to understand why Camila didn't get along with this fae

"I think I might know someone who could help you" said Arthur

Camila beamed at him, her almond-green eyes sparkling with something that could only be described as hope, hope to find answers. Arthur had to help her out, after hearing her story he couldn't help but do so, and he knew the one person that knew all about magic and the world in general, surely they would know about this as well

"That would be amazing!" said Camila

He couldn't help the smile that appeared in his face as he looked at her while she was practically jumping arround in joy, then he felt a cold stare on him and looked to the fae who was glaring at him

"I wouldn't trust him if I were you, he's hiding something" said Antoinette

"Don't be so mean Tuan, Arthur wouldn't do that!" said Camila

"You've just met him!" said Antoinette

"But I can tell" said Camila

Antoinette crossed her arms again and looked somewhere else, her red hair moving with her as well as her wings

"I really don't get you, how can you tell that when you couldn't tell he had magic" said Antoinette

Camila looked downwards, obviously embarrassed and Arthur felt confusion fill his mind

"Can you not see other's auras?" asked Arthur

"That's not the problem" said Camila

"Then..." Arthur started

"Thing is... I see them all the time" said Camila

Arthur's eyes widened, a mixture of feelings swirling inside him and one simple yet apparently essential question on his mind, jus what exactly was this girl?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please ignore the lower notes   
> I don't know hoe to fix that


	4. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think I was inspired

"So, you can see my aura without having to focus?" asked Arthur  
Camila nodded an odd expression present on her eyes, it was a combination of doubt and tiredness, something that indicated that she had to go on this topic before without a very nice come out  
"And not only those of people with magic but also those from normal people, I see them all, like some sort of permanent field of coloured lights" said Camila  
Arthur closed his eyes letting out a sigh, a small smile forming on his lips, much to Camila's surprise  
"Sounds beautiful" said Arthur  
He glance at her just in time to see the smile appearing in her face together with a small blush that stood out too much in her pale complexion, Arthur could only think that she looked cute  
"But I don't know much about that either, auras I mean, the things in this world are a mystery to me" said Camila  
"Is that why you decided to start traveling?" asked Arthur  
"Well, part of it, I had other reasons" said Camila  
She then moved to lay on the bed covers, Arthur copied her but laid on his side, Antoinette opted for sitting in the nearby window not really paying attention to them anymore  
"During the years I recovered a few small fragments of my memory, they led me to this continent, I went to the places in the other that I remembered them, all except one" said Camila  
"Why would you skip that one?" asked Arthur  
"I felt that if I went there then I would never want to leave, it's like I feel something pulling me there, calling me, trying to make me hurry up and just get there; so I decided to visit it last, I wanted to get back my memories before this but it seems to be impossible" said Camila  
"What do you mean?" asked Arthur  
"Well, I haven't had any memories from places outside Europe, other than that one time with Russia, and I've already visited everything else, but I still don't really remember much" said Camila  
Now Arthur wanted to ask which place on Europe was she heading to, which she had been to, and if she said that she had been to his he would have to ask her to give her opinion on his land, although it might be better not to, God knows he'll be embarrassed to hear her talking about him in any way. Camila had her eyes fixed somewhere in the roof, almost as she could see through it to the sky, which wouldn't have surprised Arthur after hearing about her ability  
Your aura was part of the reason I knew where you were from" said Camila suddenly  
She turned her head to look at him, Arthur could feel his magic reacting to the obviously powerful one coming from her  
"I felt that pull" said Camila  
Suddenly it all made sence to Arthur and he found himself staring at the almond-green eyes, that stared back, and wondering how he didn't notice, had he been to confused by her like for him to notice?  
The feeling he got hadn't been just familiarity, it had been recognition, awareness upon being in the presence of someone with the same amount of power of that of a country, and apparently she had felt the same. This girl, Camila as she believed was her name, brought question after question and all Arthur could do was stand in the middle of it all staring in awe at the swirling conclusions that meant nothing and everything all the same, it was like walking right into a never-ending maze [i]  
"So, you're heading to England?" asked Arthur  
"Yes, that was the idea but I would also like to meet this person you mentioned earlier" said Camila  
"That won't be such a problem, I was heading back anyways and I'm meeting her there as well" said Arthur  
She then started laughing, a loud, hipcuc-filled, and somehow melodic type of laugh. He glanced at her completely and utterly confused as to what exactly was so funny  
"What?" asked Arthur  
His voice sounded tempted, he couldn't help it, her laugh was rather contagious, she glanced at him with a bright smile  
"Everything points there, I find it amusing" said Camila  
She then looked back to the roof, a dreamy, almost hopeful, look filled her face as a small smile was drawn in her lips  
"Gran Bretaña" (1) said Camila  
Had it not been for the fact that Arthur had assumed that she was from a Spanish-speaking country that sudden outburst would have surprised him, however he did so instead he focused on her accent. Her Spanish was nothing like the one spoken in Spain, that he could tell, but it did have a similar undertone, but if Arthur had to be precise, he would have said that her Spanish was a mixture of languages, which wouldn't have made much sence but was exactly how it sounded. It left her lips with ease, which was expected, and rolled out breathlessly, in a way that sent shivers through his body, but he couldn't point out whether it was good or bad  
"Well, I think we should call it a day" said Camila happily  
"Sure" said Arthur  
She looked at him and smirked  
"Are you going to sleep in those clothes?" asked Camila teasingly  
Arthur felt the blush that came to his face, while he stood up he threw aside all outside thoughts about the provenance of the black-haired witch, because he couldn't come up with a better term for her, for it was not of importance right now; he rushed to the bathroom with the proper change of clothes in hand trying to concentrate on the matter at hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [i] Careful Artie, you might get lost in more ways that the one
> 
> (1) This is literally translated as 'Great Britain" but in this concept it solely means 'Britain'
> 
> [please ignore the lower note, I still ignore how to fix that]


	5. Plane-ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [add amazing disclaimer done in a funny way here]

A new day shone down on Berlin, it was rather cloudy but the storm had long ended which meant that they're plane was going to be able to leave. Camila had laughed again when Arthur found out that they had been waiting for the exact same plane and that they seats were, for some unknown reason, one besides the other

"Seems like you won't be getting rid of me in a while" Camila had commented between giggles

Arthur had sighed but smiled nonetheless, to which he received a smile in return, and the subject had been dropped

They were now on the plane that would get them to London flying through the sky, Germany long lost behind, Arthur was very eager to go back to his home even if the monthly meeting was going to be held there, generally he would have complained, but now he had a reason to want to see his fellow countries, or rather that particular one

However, right now he had to worry about the girl reading at his side, the book was in spanish, she had translated the name for him when he asked but then immersed herself in the letter before he could ask anything else, it was a thick book and if he remembered correctly the translated name should be "A hundred years in solitude" [i], the author was someone who 's name Arthur had heard before but couldn't exactly remember where, she also had her headphones on to shield against the plane's noises so no communication was possible. she marked the page and then took out a notebook and started writing on it, Arthur dismissed her and looked back to the window. It had been a rather long trip, they left first thing in the morning and now it was getting late, they had had lunch some time ago but Arthur couldn't quite remember when [ii], now looking out of the window the scenery started becoming more familiar, a clear sign that they were reaching their destination

A tap on his arm catched his attention and he moves his eyes to see the notebook and Camila looking at him, he grabbed it and read it

'We're here' was written in a clear but slightly leaned to the right letter [iii]

A pen was inside the spring that tied the pages together, he sighed

'I can tell' he wrote and passed it over

She giggled and wrote down something before passing it to him again

'Well, aren't you glad? You're back home' it read and it made a small smile appear in Arthur's face

'I guess, I have work to do when I'm back' he wrote

'That's a pity I was hopping I could ask you to show me arround' she wrote back

'Actually if you want to talk with the person I mentioned earlier then you'll have to come with me' he wrote

She smiled and rolled the pen once before answering

'What kind of work do you have anyway?' she wrote

'You'll know very soon' he wrote

'hmm, you're playing with fire Mr. Kirkland' she wrote

'Well you're being quite unfair, how am I supposed to know how your surname is written?' he wrote

She giggled and gave him an amused glare

'Benterwide' she wrote

'Oh, German?' he wrote

'That's what I've been told' she wrote

'You don't sound very German though' he wrote

'Well, that's good since I'm not, or at least I don't think I am' she said

He supressed a laugh at that, he was pretty sure she wasn't and kind of figured that she was too, she stole the notebook from him and wrote something else

'We'll be landing any minute now' it said

He looked at it and then to the window, they were indeed descending [u], the speaker on the plane shortly made it clear that they were about to land, he looked at her rather impressed and she gave him an exited grin, proof that she was eager to see his country which sent a strange current through him and made a small smile appear in her face

once in land they were told to leave the plane, she put everything back in her hand-bag before taking out a pair of gums, one for each, and offering him one, she then stood up and headed to the door like everyone else, he followed close behind chuing the gum to get rid of that annoying buzzing sound in his ears

Out of the plane the apparently ever present fog that covered his well-loved city gave him the welcome, Camila stood close by waiting for him, the grey substance making her aura stand out like a candle in a dark room

"Hurry up" said Camila

She then turned arround and started walking straight to the airport, he sighed and followed suit, soon they'll be formally in London, one of his most known cities, and his companion seemed to want nothing but to step in its foggy streets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [i] My attempt at translating the title of a well known book ((Original title in spanish: 100 años de soledad))
> 
> [ii] I based this on my own plane experiences, though I have no idea of how long of a ride it is from Berlin to London but I figured, if they give you food when you travel from CABA to Rafaela ((which would be only 500 kilometers)) then they should do the same when traveling from one country to another
> 
> [iii] Can you guess with which hand she writes based on this?
> 
> [u] If you ever traveled in a plane on the side of the window you'll notice that the plane starts descending before they announce so
> 
> [Please ignore the lower note, I have no idea how to fix that]


	6. Scones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversations in italics are in spanish
> 
> *Looks at number of words* ... wow, that's a lot more that I expected

"Really, one would think that being the host country England would be here early" said a male voice  
  
"You're just too early" said a female voice  
  
Purple-ish eyes moved to the female, a black eyebrow raised at the comment  
  
"You're being too nice to him, the host country should be the first to arrive" he said  
  
"It's my duty to be nice to the rest of you, have you forgotten?" she asked  
  
"No, but you're also supposed to scold us when necessary" he said  
  
"I find no need to scold him, the one person who is forced to be in the room before anyone else is the one who has to expose something and you're here, are you not?" she said  
  
He looked somewhere else and she smirked, knowing how to handle difficult countries was also part of her so called duty, no that it really matter, she did it because she liked it and because that was part of her personality. He knew this, of course, and it was one of the reasons for him to be angry, for someone who he respected she surely knew how to get into his nerves  


\- Back to the main story -

  
  
With the lights on for the fog, the people hurrying arround in their coats and the old-styled cabs, there was only one word she could use to describe the city  
  
"Beautiful" Camila sighed  
  
"You've said something?" asked Arthur  
  
She denied with her head, she had only been thinking out-loud, he raised an eyebrow at her sure he had heard something  
  
"Well, I better start looking for a hotel" said Camila  
  
"Oh, eager to leave the Brit behind, now are we?" said Arthur  
  
Camila gave him the best 'are you serious face' he'd ever seen, one black eyebrow raised and half a smile, and then lifted a hand to her face before starting to shake with what Arthur could only name as laughter, after a few seconds she couldn't hold it anymore and started laughing out loud. She had a rather odd laugh, it was neither to high nor to low and consisted in a series of sound and breaths, but it was somehow cute  
  
"You, sir, are full of surprises" said Camila  
  
And with the slight but obviously forced accent it was Arthur's time to laugh, normally he wouldn't have taken it so lightly but then again he did walk her right into it  
  
"Well then, what do you suggest Arthur?" asked Camila  
  
She rolled out his name while keeping her eyes looking at his, now that he thought about it she rarely spoke without looking at him in the eyes, it was an odd habit to have but certainly not a bad one, he gave a faint smile  
  
"Well, since I did promise you to take you with my friend I could also let you stay with me during your visit" said Arthur [i]  
  
"Are you sure, I mean we are pretty much strangers" said Camila  
  
"I insist, beside if it turns out that my assumption is right she wouldn't let me hear the end of it if I let you sleep on a hotel" said Arthur  
  
"Well, since you insist" said Camila  
  
He smiled victorious and leaded the way to his home, she followed giggling, but he didn't pay attention because it was a rare occurrence that he'd have another person with magic in his house, maybe he'd introduce her to his magical friends, he supposed that her friend would be glad to find other faeries, or at least he hoped she would act more decently with them  
  
When they finally arrived to his home Camila's eyes opened so wide he feared they would pop out of her head [ii]  
  
"You... you live here?" asked Camila  
  
"Well it's not..." started Arthur  
  
"In Baker Street?" she went on  
  
And Arthur raised an eyebrow at her as she looked at him still with the surprised look on her face  
  
"THE Baker Street?" she added in a higher pitch  
  
All Arthur could do was nod, surely it was a fairly known street of london for... oh, oh! Now Arthur really felt like smiling at the beaming girl in front of him, and kick himself for not noticing what she meant earlier  
  
"Well there aren't many other Baker Streets out there" [iii] said Arthur  
  
"This is so amazing!" said Camila  
  
She moved her hands quickly as if trying to suppress what he could see as a probable fangirl out burst, he chuckled while he fiddled with his house key, without complaining about the lock for the first time in a while  
  
"After you" said Arthur once he got the door to open  
  
She giggled and walked through the door taking a few steps inside the small house  
  
"Are all Englishmen such gentleman or is it just you?" asked Camila mockingly  
  
Arthur got inside and closed the door and gave her an amused grin before heading to where the switch was  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you love, but it's just me" said Arthur  
  
He then turned on the lights, the fog had made it look rather dark once the door closed, he then turned to her who was looking arround  
  
"Well, it's not exactly the 221 but it's my home" said Arthur  
  
"It's really nice" said Camila with a faint smile  
  
Arthur felt something warm inside him when she said that, he ignored it in favor of showing her to her room, she left her suitcase on a corner and looked to her phone before smiling again and turning to him  
  
"Hey Arthur, do you know what time it is?" asked Camila  
  
The tone in her voice made him look at his watch, even if he knew that her cell-phone probably had a clock, just to answer her  
  
"Five o'clock, why?" asked Arthur  
  
"No silly, it's tea time!" said Camila  
  
He raised an eyebrow at her, a small smile appearing on his lips and he might as well keep it there after all that happened  
  
"Are you serious?" asked Arthur  
  
"Don't tell me you don't like tea, what kind of Brit are you?!" asked Camila  
  
"I do like tea! I was just a bit surprised you'd say that" said Arthur  
  
"I'll have you know I'm a great fan of all things British, and I'm also kind of hungry after our little walk here" said Camila  
  
"Well I could make us tea and if I remember correctly I should have some cookies" said Arthur  
  
"Do you happen to have scones?" she asked  
  
Arthur could have sworn his heart stopped for a moment [u]  
  
"What?" he asked more out of surprise than anything else  
  
"Did I mispronounce it? I was sure that was right" said Camila  
  
"No, you said it correctly, I was just a bit startled that's all" said Arthur  
  
She looked at him confused and he looked at her still perplex, they felt in a somewhat awkward silence until Arthur coughed to break it  
  
"Well I'll do that" said Arthur  
  
He left and Camila closed the door before twirling arround and letting herself fall into the bed  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" asked a very known voice  
  
" _Not now Antoinette, I'm trying to relax here_ " said Camila  
  
" _This is odd, you don't generally act like this_ " said Antoinette  
  
" _How? Overly exited about the things I like?_ " asked Camila  
  
" _Not that! I meant you being so trusty with this English guy_ " said Antoinette  
  
" _What do you mean?_ " asked Camila  
  
" _I don't like him, he's way to nice_ " said Antoinette  
  
" _You just say that because people don't generally treat me that way when they discover my powers_ " said Camila  
  
" _I hope you're right_ " said Antoinette  
  
" _Oh? Are you maybe... worrying about me Tuan?_ " asked Camila  
  
The fae threw her arm upwards, a gesture she obviously got from the girl in front of her, and started leaving the room  
  
"I don't know why I even bother!" said Antoinette  
  
Camila sat there for a moment, waiting until she stopped feeling the fae's presence nearby before she started rolling on the bed laughing and also enjoying the fact that it was king-size bed. When she recovered she decided to take of the hoodie she had been wearing and exchange it for a nice green sweater to go with the blue shirt she had beneath, she double checked to see if it fit her correctly and then headed outside hopping to find the kitchen. Luckily for our protagonist the smell of tea was all she needed to find her way into the small kitchen were Arthur was just serving a second cup of the warm drink, he glanced at her and put the kettle down before moving the chair so she could sit she giggled at this but sat nonetheless, the Brit had served two plates, one full of cookies and the other one with two scones, in case she didn't like them  
  
She reached out for one and tore one little piece apart before eating it, Arthur waited in silence for some reaction, any reaction. She seemed to ponder on something before dipping part of the treat in her tea, she took a bite and smiled  
  
"It tastes good" she claimed  
  
And Arthur wondered if he was dreaming, it sure seemed like something he would dream about, but he seriously hoped he wasn't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [i] Are you sure you feel fine? ((OoC Arthur is OoC))
> 
> [ii] Not a nice sight to see
> 
> [iii] Are there?
> 
> [u] Are you trying to give him a heart attack?
> 
> [Would someone please tell me how to fix the lower note so that it won't show?]


	7. Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter contains a certain OC of mine which I love dearly
> 
> Spoiler: Camila isn't exactly a country but it's pretty close
> 
> Short Chapter is short

Arthur glanced at the girl on the couch who was drawing something on her notebook, or at least that's what she told Arthur, she glanced to something every now and then and when England looked he discovered Flying Mint Bunny holding still in a nearby table [i] obviously posing for the girl who had a concentrated look on her face while she kept drawing, until she smiled and held the notebook a bit further from her giving her work a final check

"Well, I'm done, thanks Minty~" said Camila

"No problem, though I really want to see it" she said [ii]

She giggled and signalled her to fly to her side so that she would look at the picture

"So, what do you say?" asked Camila

"It's very beautiful!" she said

"I'm glad you think so" said Camila

"Were did you learn to draw like this?" she asked

Camila's eyes lost part of their previous glow before her hair hid them, Arthur felt the need to step out and try to cheer her up a bit

"Mint" said Arthur

The flying bunny looked at her and he denied with his head, she put a paw on her mouth understanding and feeling bad about asking

"Can I see?" said Arthur

Almond-green eyes moved towards him and he gave her a small, yet sincere, smile she nodded slowly and handed him the notebook, he looked at it and was fairly impressed, he then looked at her

"You're really good" said Arthur

Her eyes then filled with something he couldn't quite point, an unsure smile trying to make its way to her face

"You really think so?" asked Camila

He nodded and she beamed up at him, Mint watched the whole scene take place and sighed in content, seemed like her friend had finally found someone nice

"Um, I don't mean to pray but, have you talked to your friend yet?" asked

Arthur's green eyes widened and he raced to find the nearest clock, when he did he cursed out loud much to Camila's amusement

"I should have gone out an hour ago!" said Arthur

He then glanced at her

"You might as well tag along if you really want to see that person" said Arthur

He hurried upstairs and she copied, when she got back down Arthur was fiddling with his tie, he had a green military-like uniform on, she walked to him

"Let me do it" she said

He let go of the tie and she grabbed it, in a rather elegant move of her hands she had the tie tied correctly arround his neck

"There" said Camila

She then looked upwards, since she was shorter than him, and their eyes met for a moment, she then backed up staring at the ground with a faint blush on her cheeks

"Well... we better get going" said Arthur

And so they left Mint stood there flying on the spot with a rather disappointed face

"Bloody hell, just when things were starting to get interesting" said Mint [iii]

\- in a certain building of London -

The doors opened loudly catching the attention of the two figures inside, the more feminine one of the two smiled and the other scolded as Arthur made his way inside the room

"Hello England" said the female

She was tall, had barely tanned skin, black hair with a curl standing out and violet eyes, he gave him a warm smile. The other person was a male with brownish-black hair, pale skin and purple-ish eyes

"I'm sorry for the lateness, I got into some trouble on the way

"See Austria, no real reason to scold him" said the female

"I wouldn't say so so early on, I would like to know the story behind this" said Austria

"Ah, yes, about that..." started Arthur

suddenly there was some noise on the door, Camila now stood panting in front of a pair of surprised eyes without noticing

"You're too mean Arthur, you could have waited for me" said Camila

She then stood straight and her face went from anger to the one feeling you get when you realize there's more peopled in the room than what you had expected [o]

On the other side, violet eyes widened as they stared at the girl in the door, both men glanced from one female to another

"It can't be" said the violet-eyed

The Austrian turned to the Brit a bit annoyed

"Could you please explain this?" asked Austria

Arthur opened his mouth to start telling the story but was distracted when the violet-eyed woman run past him an towards Camila who was soon trapped in a hug

"I was worried about you, mој сакана ќерка" (1) she said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [i] I have this head canon where to see magical creatures they either have to show themselves to you or you have to actually look for them
> 
> [ii] I also have the head cannon that Mint is actually a female
> 
> [iii] Mint ships it!
> 
> [o] Witter does not know how you call this... and now I'm talking about myself in third person, just brilliant!
> 
> (1) My beloved daughter ((I can only hope this is correct))
> 
> [Guys I'm serious, how do I fix the lower note?]


	8. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was raining when I wrote this... this sentence has nothing to do with anything but I'll let it here anyways

Camila was now in a complicated situation, first of all this was a complete stranger to her and was hugging her, second it seemed like the person knew her which made her feel uneasy, and last there was the fact that if the woman squeezed any harder blood would be spilled and that was definitely something she wanted to avoid at all costs, not wanting to talk about things she could not remember

"Sorry but, could you let go of me?" asked Camila in the most polite tone she could master

"Oh, sorry" she said and let go

"Uhm, Alexandra" said Arthur

The woman turned to him a bit confused as to why he had used her human name

"Could we talk?" asked Arthur

She nodded and stood up noticing the serious look on his face, they walked to where Austria stood leaving Camila to wonder what in the world was going on

The Brit sighed and glanced at the girl in the floor once before looking at the other two

"Apparently she lost all her memories, I was hopping Macedonia could help" said Arthur

"On that note, you do seem to know this person" said Austria

"Not a person but not a country either" said Alexandra (aka: Macedonia)

"But she does seem like a country" said Arthur

"Well she's supposed to, why else would she have a representation otherwise? But she's not one" said Alexandra

"You're making no sence" said Austria while crossing his arms

The Macedonian sighed and moved to where Camila was with a warm smile on her face

"I'm sorry if I scared you" said Alexandra offering her a hand

She took it gratefully and then gave him a slight smile

"It's okay, I just didn't expect it" said Camila

The woman smiled warmly at her

"You've become a very polite person" said Alexandra

Camila opened her mouth and then closed it not knowing quite how to answer to that, Alexandra gave her a comforting smile [i]

"Don't worry, Arthur explained it to us, you must have been really lost all this time" said Alexandra

It was Camila's turn to smile now, she denied and beamed at her

"I made some friends and they helped me out and this two hundred years have been very moved" said Camila

Alexandra's eyes darkened at that, for her those had been a very sad two hundred years. She should have known that she would still be alive

"I'm sure you have tons of questions but we do have a meeting" said Alexandra

Camila was about to say something when a bunch of voices interrupted her, their footsteps making her freeze in place, not quite knowing what to do

"Ve~? There's a bella ragaza in the room" said a male voice

"Oh joy, just what we needed" said Arthur

\- time skip frowns [p] -

The room was now full of countries for almost all over the world, they whispered between each other, Stella stood in front of them with a serious look on her face

On the outside Camila sat, drumming her nails into her leg at the same time she moved said leg up and down, the feet never leaving the floor completely

"Oh, Are you a new country?" asked a childish yet obviously male voice

She glanced arround until her eyes felt on a blond boy in a sailor suit, in any other situation she would have had it hard not to giggle at his appearance but the mention of that one word made her turn on the serious face

"Are you one of them?" asked Camila

"I wish! My brother wouldn't let me" said the boy

She analyzed him a little and discovered a similarity to Arthur, mainly the eyebrows, they both had very thick eyebrows, as if instead of just one per each eye they had four, and they both had blond hair but she knew better than to think they were family by that alone

"Camila" said a known male voice

She turned arround to see Arthur standing near the room's door, he frowned at the boy before looking back at her

"You can come inside now" said Arthur

"Give me a second" said Camila

He sighed but nodded and got back inside the room, she fixed herself a little in a nearby mirror before heading to the door

"He's never done that before" said the boy

She looked at him in confusion

"What do you mean?" asked Camila

"Being nice to another country, America barely counts as he treated him like a baby" said the boy

"Why are you so sure that I'm a country?" asked Camila

"It feels like you are one, and I don't think they would let you inside if you weren't" said the boy

She nodded, it made some sence, surely a meeting for countries shouldn't admit any outsider, everything said could be used to create some kind of world problem, she smiled at the boy and then entered the room

Once she stepped inside the room felt silent, Alexandra stood up on the other side of a circular table

"So, Argentina, what do you have to say about that?" said Alexandra pointing towards Camila

one of the various blond heads turned arround, the one that was right in front of her, when it did green eyes opened wide and he stood up, Camila felt like she was having a déjà vu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [i] Alexandra not smiling? Macedonia would fall!
> 
> [p] He's angry at me for forgetting he existed
> 
> [please ignore the lower note]


	9. City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And we get to know Camila's identity... finally!  
> WARNING: Mature content ahead!

He stared at her looking like a fish out of the water, she looked at him and felt something swirling inside her, not the feeling she had when she looked at Arthur, this was different, it woke up her senses and made her want to dig her nails on her palms, she could only describe it as anger, though she couldn't quite point why

"Mierda" he said

The tone and the language made her frown, it was similar to the one she used, so why did it made her blood boil?

"This girl, ladies and gentleman is someone who until now was thought to be dead" said Alexandra

She walked to where Camila stood speechless, as was everyone in the room

"If I remember correctly, you said that she banished two hundred years ago" said Alexandra

"I lied! And why wouldn't I? She's not a country, she's just some wierd creature that looks like a human and a threat to all of us" said Argentina

Those words hurt, but she heard them before, it was a familiar feeling, a familiar face, and a familiar phrase, but it wasn't something nice or something happy, she felt hatred first and then fear, a fear that would paralyze most people, but Camila moved backwards, her expression changing, she hurried her steps and collided with the door where she slid to the ground and hugged her knees

"What did you do to her?!" asked an angered Arthur

"What do you care?" spated Argentina

"I do" said Alexandra

She glanced at Arthur and then nodded towards the shivering female, he sighed and frowned once more at the Argentinian before heading to the black-haired

Camila flinched when he got near, which made Arthur really want to punch someone, preferably the one person who was now facing an angry Alexandra, but he shook the idea away to instead focus on the scared girl in front of him

"It's okay Camila, it's me" said Arthur in a soothing tone

She raised her head a little eyes scanning him before relaxing a bit, she had tears streaming down in her face. He reached out to wipe them away but she stopped him

"I'm fine, it's only a bad memory" said Camila

He nodded and instead offered her a hand

"Let's get you standing" said Arthur

Camila gave him a small grateful smile and took the hand, he helped her up trying not to think about the current of electricity that was now playing in his hand

"I would like an explanation, if it isn't too much to ask" said Camila

"ako, I think everyone in the room deserves one as well" said Alexandra

"I for one would like to know what relation does Argentina have with Camila" said Arthur

"She's my sister" said Argentina

"Real sister, they're part of the same territory" added Alexandra

She moved back to her sit and signed Camila to sit besides her, she walked past the blonde without even glancing at him, Arthur following her and throwing yet another glare at the Argentinian who raised an eyebrow in confusion

"But Argentina is right when he says Camila is not a country" said Alexandra

All eyes turn to the girl in question who sat straight with a serious look on her face, inside she was freaking out for the sudden attention

"Camila is a City, the only city with a representation" said Alexandra

"She might be only a city but she acted like a country, she had too much power" said Argentina

"You're afraid" said Camila

Her voice made everyone pay attention, it was loud enough for everyone to hear it yet not as much as to be bothersome, she had a polite and straight to the point tone, which made it interesting to listen

"You saw that I was close to becoming a country so you stopped me before I did, why? Because it wasn't convenient for you" said Camila

She glanced at Alexandra, a serious look on her face

"I must thank you, I now know exactly who I am" said Camila

The woman gave her a warm smile, she smiled back and then stood up from her seat

"I'd like to introduce myself then" said Camila

She moved her eyes arround stopping when she crossed eyes with Arthur and then looking at all of them

"My name is Maria Camila Benterwide and I am the Autonomic City of Buenos Aires, but you can call me CABA" said Camila

The her gaze fell on the blond at the other side of the table

"Even you, Martín" said Camila

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((One warning is never enough))  
> [Please ignore the lower note]


	10. Chatting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired by watching supernatural
> 
> I swear, I get inspired by the weirdest things!
> 
> Also last chapter people, I know it's rather short
> 
> I'm sorry~

The room was silent, her voice had a tone something that wouldn't allow anyone to speak, she glanced at them all and gave a smile

"But I'm still allowed in here because I actually have a say on my brother's decisions if I remember correctly" said Camila

Alexandra chuckled and Martín said something under his breath and she was really tempted to throw her trusty knife at him but found the strength to held it by instead getting into conversation with the Macedonian at her side. Once the two black-haired women started talking between themselves the tension disappeared from the room, at some point Argentina left and the countries started asking questions to Camila who told them that she had only remembered being called that before and that she added everything else using her knowledge about the city which took the to the subject of world history, she surprised them all when she said she loved the subject and being able to discuss it on the same level as them [i] she even joked a little with it which helped avoiding some depressing memories

The countries found the girl to be quite talkative, her english fluid and almost accent-less and her speed at speaking, which was neither to fast nor to slow, made it nicer to just listen. She had even had the decency of asking Austria if it didn't bother him that he was loosing time to explain what he wanted to say on the first place, the black-haired man, surprised by her manners and a bit moved by her worries, quickly dismissed this and told her that he could wait until the next meeting since it wasn't such an important matter, but still the girl smiled apologetically when she accepted his reasons. When the meeting ended Alexandra invited Camila to her house but Camila surprised all the presents, not with the fact that this was her first visit to England, as in the country not th person, but with the fact that she wanted to try the food from the island

"Then I might as well show to the best restaurant here" said Arthur

"Don't go to rich on me Arthur, I'm low on European cash" said Camila

They left the room and everyone inside of it in silence, France looked at Macedonia in confusion and she smiled at him and walked over

"Is there anything the problem?" asked Alexandra

"He's never like that, usually he gets awkward arround new countries" said France

"Well, for starters she isn't actually a country, and they did meet a few days ago" said Alexandra

"Still, they act very comfortable with each other" said France

"Don't worry too much, considering their History its only natural for them to act this way" said Alexandra

\- wherever Camila and Arthur are -

Camila took a bite from her dish, Arthur watched her, waiting for a reaction, she closed her eyes and let out a sigh before looking at him and smiling

"This is really delicious" said Camila [i]

Arthur blushed, he couldn't really help it, it had been a long time since the last time that anyone told him that

"Did I say something wrong?" asked Camila suddenly

"No, not at all, why?" asked Arthur

"Well, every time I compliment your cooking you stare at me in this odd way" said Camila

"Oh... sorry about that, it's not really your fault" said Arthur

"Then, what is it?" asked Camila

He looked at her, she used the chance to make eye contact, something she liked to do when speaking as he had noticed, he then looked into her eyes, she was curious but also worried. However that was only the part that anyone would have been able to see, but Arthur looked deeper, he saw a shadow looming in her eyes, one that he knew too well, and he felt the need to do something about it

He sighed, not really knowing whether to ask or not; after all there was that high chance of her not remembering a thing

"It's just that... people don't normally say that" said Arthur

For a moment her eyes softened before she looked elsewhere

"Well, they should" said Camila

He smiled at her, he could really get used to her attitude, but there was something bothering him

"You know... I think we did meet before" said Arthur

"Did we?" asked Camila

"There's a possibility, but I wouldn't want to get your hopes up for nothing" said Arthur

"Don't worry, even if it turns out that it wasn't me, my city is still tied to your country for some mayor reason" said Camila

He chuckled and then sighed

"Yes, I guess you could put it like that" said Arthur

They finished their food and headed outside, he then decided to show her the sights, she was one for history and he was more than willing to tell her the real deal. Dates brought back memories for the blond, years of blood, death and sadness, but they also had its purpose, at least he wanted to believe in that

"1806" he said looking at something

"The first English invasion" said Camila

He looked at her, he remembered that one well, it had been a rather unexpected turn of events, he had been so sure that it had been a matter of luck that he tried it again the next year but the outcome was the same. She had a fairly good position in the map, her city could become a strategical point for anyone, however after her people, that was barely trained might he add, threw his army away, no one really tried, her city won some privilege afterwards in result

They talked about this, and other things, she told him everything she knew about her city, but only what had a repercussion in other countries, she joked about the fact that even being only a city she had the potential of competing with USA, as she insisted on calling him, if she really put her mind into it. They visited the Big Ben and realized that it was getting late so they headed back, this time talking about magic and folklore, Arthur was surprised to hear that all Argentina had various ghost stories, they also believed in goblins and gnomes, as well as faeries, she said that this beliefs weren't so far from the true, which he could see since she did travel with a fae herself

They arrived to the Brit's house, she decided it was her turn to do something nice for him and told him that she would cook and wouldn't let him anywhere near the kitchen until he agreed, Arthur decided to humor her and was rewarded with an exited hug that left him frozen in middle of the hall while she disappeared into the kitchen

The had pasta for dinner, to which he raised an eyebrow and she commented that her city was known for the fact that it was many other places mixed and put together in one place, but somehow it worked out

"Besides, everyone loves pasta" added Camila

He chuckled but nodded in agreement, she frowned at him and then looked elsewhere pretending to be angry, which Arthur found rather cute. He then had a great idea and finished his plate and sighed

"Well, at least you cook decently" said Arthur

"Decently?!" asked Camila standing up

She glared at him and he couldn't help but laugh at her reaction which made her scowl at him and he smiled at her

"Got you" said Arthur

Her stare softened and she sat down and gave him an amused smile while she denied with her face, he chuckled, he really could get used to her and her reactions

"Now that you know you're a city I suppose you'll return to your home" said Arthur

This was something he needed to know, he really hoped for a negative answer, there was still a lot he wanted to know about her

"Oh, I still don't have all my memories back, besides I barely seen enough of this place so you won't be getting rid of me that easily" said Camila smiling

He smiled at her, happy that she did plan on staying for a while

"Well, if you keep cooking for me than I might consider helping you" said Arthur

"You sir, have a deal" said Camila

They shook hands and then laughed, she then took her plate and other things and left to leave them on the kitchen sink, he followed shortly after and they had a little argument about who should do the dishes, they agreed that as long as she stayed they would take turns but Arthur told her that if she came for another visit he wouldn't let her do it to which she giggled but agreed as it was his house

They went upstairs and said their good nights but she stopped him before he went to his room

"Hey Arthur" said Camila

He turned arround to face her and she mouthed something to him that made him stay there frozen as she disappeared in the guest room, he shook his head and smiled, she really did know how to get him out of guard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [i] English food is rather popular over here
> 
> [please ignore the note below this one]

**Author's Note:**

> [i] Bad Camila! Don't you know it's rude to stare?
> 
> [ii] If you've never made shapes out of the lines in a table or roof then you've never been really bored
> 
> [iii] Which would be both good and bad for said cat


End file.
